We’re married!
by Transandsad79
Summary: 5 times someone on the team suspected someting was up with Clint and Natasha and the one time they found out the two are married


5 times the team thought something was up between Natasha and Clint and the one time they confirmed there is.

Time one ~

When strike team delta first joined the avengers and requested a shared floor Tony Stark began to have suspicions.

"You want to share a floor?" Tony asked for the second time looking between the two.

"Yes or is that to much information for you to get through your thick skull?" Natasha bit back and Clint layers a hand on her arm. Tony noticed how she relaxed ever so slightly under his touch.

"Uh yeah you can share a floor sorry just a kinda odd request." Tony mumbled changing the things on the screen.

"Why is it odd? We're best friends. We go on missions together more often than not and both have PTSD might as well be close to someone we're close with then alone." Clint explained silently praying his explanation might throw Tony off any other 'explanation's.

Time two-

The newly formed team had just arrived back from saving the world once again they'd only been a team for 3 months. They surely didn't know each other that well however they had become friends seeing as they all kinda understood. They're one big group of misfits.

"That was a rough one." Tony commented.

"Yeah." Steve agreed nodding.

"We could watch a movie to relax?" Tony suggested. Clint and Natasha really didn't want to watch a movie but when everyone else agreed they figured they must too agree. Clint plopped down on the love seat semi-excepting Natasha to just sit next to him maybe lay her head on his shoulder. But no. She plopped down and rested her head in his lap smiling softly.

"That was just like Budapest all over again." She mumbled smiling.

"I think you and I remember Budapest very differently." He responded dryly rolling his eyes at the joke that should wearing out by now.

The team raised there eyebrows but didn't comment on how close the two Assassin's where. Mainly because Natasha terrified them. A lot.

Time three~

It wasn't until they'd become a family of misfits that the team really noticed something again. It was a panic at tack that had caught there attention back onto just how close the assassin pair is. It was mid morning Clint has already joined the living but left Natasha to sleep.

"She needs the rest so I left her unbothered I'll wake her up before noon." Clint told the group.

"She'll kill you." Tony spoke up.

"Nah. She'd kill you. Not me she wouldn't kill me." He smiled.

Natasha ran into the room and then directly into Clint causing him to back into the counter. She was sobbing harshly and shaking. He rubbed her back and lifted her from the ground heading to the main room. She started gasping for air and mumbling things like "don't kill me." And "I'm sorry" over and over.

The whole team followed in concern for the woman. "Ok Tasha I need you to breathe with me." He told her before placing her hand on his chest and exaggerating his own breaths. "Your not there anymore your with me." He rubbed her back she was rocking in his lap although her breathing evened out. "He's gone he won't get you HYDRA'S got another thing coming if they think there getting you again."

"But what if-"

"No. No 'what ifs' there not going to get you not while I'm around."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He stood carrying her back to the room they shared laying down and continuing to calm her down. The team knew better than to ask.

Time four-

This was more of an observation than anything from Bruce.

Bruce noticed that Clint ALWAYS got two coffee's. He also noticed Natasha never came down before Clint had brought her a coffee. He noticed the one time she did she snapped at four people and made peter cry. She apologized to peter later with ice cream and a movie.

"Why do you always get Natasha coffee?" Bruce asked one day. Clint shrugged continuing to shuffle around the kitchen.

"She's picky so only I'm allowed to make it. She's a she-demon before she's had coffee I distinctly remember her making peter cry and threatening Tony with a knife. Plus I'm the only one who can handle her before coffee and she's least likely to stab me." Clint smiled.

"So basically if you don't she could stab someone." Bruce asked making Clint snort and nod.

"Tasha is the opposite of a morning person and even Nick Fury is afraid of her before coffee."

"In that case I'm just gonna say thank you." Clint laughed again nodding before leaving coffee in hand.

**Time 5- **

The fifth time someone on the team realized they're probably more than just friends it was Steve who realized (shockingly.) of course he didn't have to do much to realize just happen to be standing in the back of the room.

Clint and Natasha where sparing Steve was going to make his presence known but chose to wait until after the spar was over. Mainly so he didn't scare them as they seemed to really be into fighting. "Is that all you got Tasha?" Clint mocked teasingly. Steve was half sure she would blow his face off but she just chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't bird boy we both know what I'm capable of." He smirked.

"I know your style. There's very little you could throw at me that would actually shock me enough." She laughed throwing another punch me blocked. It was so odd to see her so carefree and laughing something only Clint could bring out of her. Fury could to as he'd basically adopted her when she was brought into SHEILD.

"You know what? Most people would run if the black widow threatened them you just laugh." Natasha commented.

"What are you going to fuck me?" He asked and Steve started to feel like he should probably leave.

"Maybe." She smirked back.

He caught her off guard sweeping her legs out from under her and pinning her to the ground. "Was that a offer?"

She smirked before pulling him down to connect there lips. Steve walked out as fast as his legs could take him.

**1 time they found out they are- **

Clint and Natasha where cuddling on the couch while the team talked when Tony finally had enough. "Are you two fucking or something?" He asked pointing at Clint and Natasha. Steve slapped him upside the head with his palm.

"Tony!" Steve practically yelled Tony just shrugged.

"Oh come on we've all been thinking it. There way to close to be just friends I'm just saying. He gets her coffee. He comforts her panic attacks. They share a floor. They flirt with each other. He makes sex jokes and she slaps him. There cuddling. They have to be fucking at the least." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"You think we're fucking?" She asked.

"Yeah I do prove me wrong?"

"We're married you dumbasses!" The whole room went silent.

"We eloped in 2013." Clint said. "Fury was our witness." He continued. "Threatened me too said if I ever hurt her he'll hurt my face." The whole team stared.

"You mean to tell me you've been married for 3 years!?" Tony asked.

"Uh yeah." Natasha laughed. "We dated for 5 we've dated since the year after he brought me in."

"Apparently the sexual tension was horrible." Clint joked.

"Yeah May told me she was about ready to lock us in a closet until me confessed." Natasha smirked.

"May?" Tony asked.

"Agent May." Natasha confined. "Phill was ecstatic."

"Phill his first names agent." Clint snorted. They continued to laugh and joke around the silence melting away.


End file.
